


Sculk Surprise

by Sharo



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Mob fucking, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Warden - Freeform, Voyeurism, self indulgent smut, still imagining 1.17 concepts, tentacle surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: Evil X just wants to show off his new world. And maybe share a few treats he's learned about modding along the way.
Relationships: Xisuma/Evil Xisuma, Xisuma/sculk, Xisuma/warden
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	Sculk Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw someone posts a steamy tentacle smut about your favorite character, and it reminds me just how much I missed tentacle love. This is absolutely pure self-indulgent smut written for myself for the new year. Suck it, 2020. ^__^

  
  


"Come on, I wanna show you the surprise."

Xisuma followed him with a quiet chuckle and only minimal hesitation. "I'm still not sure if I should trust surprises from you, Evil X."

"Oh, come on. I know what you like, and I haven't tried to kill you in ages."

"Not helping," he laughed, climbing down the steep cave behind him, the path lit with lanterns and fence posts. "Maybe you've gotten the urge again, and I'll have to jump through whatever strange hooks your brain has come up with this time."

"Bah. If I was gonna try that again I wouldn't have invited you over." He swung his sword idly about, a low groan from a side cavern reminding him that the entire area wasn't completely lit yet. "I would have built something near your base and not said anything at all. Your curiosity gets you into more trouble than I ever could."

"That's.. probably true. Though not as reassuring as it probably should be."

The cave dipped even lower, rivers running across smooth stone and rock variants, cobblestone paths in some places providing stepping stones to navigate the steeper drops. Until they were closer to the bottom of the world, the air crisp and cold as the light around them seemed to dim.

Xisuma’s voice seemed quieter here, matching the world generation around them. “You found an entrance to the Deep Dark?” It almost wasn’t a question.

“By accident, yeah.” The blue netherish lanterns burned here now, cool light flickering gently, illuminating less. “There’s a ravine mineshaft on the other side of it, but it was a longer fall down.”

An acacia door in the side of the cave wall opened into a comfortable little room, chests stacked haphazardly along one side. On the other were two furnaces, a smelter, and space enough for a bed. A window filled with glass looked out onto a gently swaying floor, barely lit with soft blue lanterns. 

Xisuma was drawn to the window, pressing a gloved palm up to the glass and staring out into the mostly dark area.

“Is that..?”

“Deep Dark, yep. Regular torches and lanterns burn out, but the blue ones’ll stay lit. Was thinking about hanging some from the cave ceiling, maybe something like the hanging lanterns Scar has in his village.”

“That would look very nice, I think.” Xisuma’s helmet turned slightly, enough to look back at him where he was lounging against the chests. “What do you have planned for this area?”

“Well, that may be up to you.”

The little head tilt told him Xisuma was interested, even if he couldn’t read his expression.

“I could give you a small demonstration, in here, of what I’d like to show you. Or,” he drew it out a few ticks, let Xisuma’s curiosity build. “Or, you could trust that it’ll be good and just follow my lead.”

The response was a little lower, a little breathier, beneath the painted helmet. “You’ve uh, added some mods to the world?”

He drew himself up, sauntered slowly over to where Xisuma stood, one hand still on the window. “And if I have?”

“Please tell me you’ve already tried it.”

He tried not to laugh too hard, didn’t want to ruin the mood. “So you _have_ heard about those mods. Yeah, I tried it out, and it’s safe enough.” Good void, but he really, _really_ wanted Xisuma to agree to this. “You can set your spawn here and dump your items.”

He didn’t miss the minute shiver that ran along Xisuma’s spine, or the way he was breathing, slow and deliberate. Trying to hold back, as if Evil X didn’t know _exactly_ what was running through his brain right now.

“Okay.”

It took him a tick to realize it was an agreement, a capitulation to Evil X’s desire. Now he was having to fight down his own moan, already picturing what Xisuma would look like, when he-

Black gloves were off of the glass, lifted to unlatch the yellow helmet, the little pops loud in their silence.

“How much should I take off?”

He needed his brain to work, not go running off with a fantasy that would soon be reality. “Uh, anything you don’t want torn off of you.” He’d lost one of his favorite shirts that way. “They’re not exactly sentient you know.”

The helmet was off now, and violet eyes narrowed beneath an impressive head of helmet-hair. “Should I have brought potions for this?”

He blinked several times, trying to parse- “Oh! No, no, it’s not violent, just grabby. I mean, you could leave all of the armour on, if you wanted.” He couldn’t help but tease, a little mockery going a long way to get Xisuma distracted. “It won’t be nearly as good, but you’re probably used to sleeping in that suit anyways.

“ I can always toss you in with the armour, if you’re too chicken to go commando.”

“Oh, you’re on now.” And more armour pieces were removed, much too methodically placed to the side, neatly stacked and arranged.

Evil X began stripping his own, tossing the pieces into an empty chest beside him. “I’ve got a nice spot already picked out, lots of sculks grouped up together. I can show you where it is, and then you can decide if you want me to stay with you, or come back here and watch.” He leered at his twin, smirk visible now that his own helmet was off. “My prize for showing you this.”

Xisuma’s little chortle wasn’t a refusal. And the bobbing erection when he removed his pants gave him an excellent indicator of how much he was looking forward to it.

“Fine. Lead the way.” His own smirk teased at the corner of his mouth as he gave Evil X a blatant look-over, half undressed as he was. “Whenever you’re ready, of course.”

A redstone switch opened up a few blocks of stone, enough for them to slip out into the darker area. Without the glass in the way, Evil X pointed out the pathway of black wool blocks that traversed the area, providing a safe, vibration-free walkway between the beds of sculk. Immature growths crept towards the safety of the path, too small yet to detect the world around them.

They didn’t go far, in clear view of the window and relative safety they’d left behind. The bed of mature sculk was several blocks long, their sensors waving slowly, unactivated and barely glowing in the dimness.

Xisuma’s voice was a whisper, not loud enough to disturb their lazy sway. “What do I do?”

Evil X knelt beside the bed, let his fingers hover over the tops of a sculk growth, his voice just as soft. “Depends on what you want. You can walk in slowly, get used to the feel and let them feel you up.” He bit his own lip to hide a grin, face turned down to watch the nubby growth beneath his hand. 

“Or you can jump right into the center, and see what happens.”

Xisuma’s first step into the sculk sent a wave of motion through it, sensors flailing in little, jerky motions. Evil X bit his tongue, waiting, not so patient for the little tendrils to discover the intruder in their midst.

Xisuma didn’t seem to be paying any attention to him, gaze focused on the blocks he stepped on, the sensors nearest him brushing against his shins, dodging his footsteps as he moved forward. With each step they reached a little further, shook a little faster. Until he was right in the middle of the patch, going still and waiting for the tendrils to calm, bending slightly to pet at the nearest one.

Which was when Evil X started tossing splash potions into the bed.

The sensors went wild with motion, reaching up and around themselves, and knocking Xisuma to his knees, hands outstretched to catch himself.

He didn’t hit the ground so much as he was pulled directly into the excited tendrils, captured and encapsulated as they gripped and tugged and latched onto his startled flail.

“EX!”

Evil X finally let himself laugh, his hand reaching down to stroke along his own cock. Xisuma couldn’t help but to struggle, trying to reclaim the limbs being quickly overwhelmed by the sculk sensors. But the more he moved the tighter they held him, growing to wrap around him, pull him into their writhing mass.

“Careful, Xisuma. Don’t let ‘em smother you.” The sight of the other man being pulled and wrapped in the wiggling tendrils was exciting all on it’s own, and the memory of their slick grip along his skin had him biting back a moan. 

Xisuma’s voice was tight and maybe a little bit panicked. “I can’t move. How am I-”

He cut off with a moan of his own, hips jerking beneath the teal coils. A shoulder broke free of the unique mob’s hold, pale in the light as he raised his head and tried to look around, searching for EX. 

Evil X just watched, making no move to help or hinder his struggles. Every movement, every tug against the sensors drew more towards him, a sea of fingers seeking the disturbance among them.

“If you can get up to your knees, it gets more fun.” 

Xisuma was already flushed and panting, nearly tearing at the sculks around him. “It’s already got, ah, a sensitive spot.” But he was trying anyway, batting at the tactile tendrils.He shifted to one side, finally realizing that the sensors calmed when he stopped moving, A few ticks more and he twisted partially away, and Evil X could see the sculk finger that was wrapped around the base of Xisuma’s stiff cock, refusing to give up its hold. “How had you-”

Evil X shifted carefully on the wool pathway, just in time to watch the first tendril wrap around Xisuma’s upper thigh, and discover the pucker between his ass cheeks. Xisuma dropped his head back as it probed him, sliding almost tentatively inside. He panted and pressed back against it, the movement exciting more of the sensors around him, reaching out and latching onto his legs, pulling him back and down. More tendrils crept forward, grabbing, exploring, wrapping his hips and pressing inside.

Xisuma gasped and moaned, alternately struggling and relaxing under the weight and movement, rocking into and away from the waving tendrils.

Evil X enjoyed the show, black and teal curls drawn to the pale man in their hold, constantly moving. Patterns weaved and shifted over his body, pushing and pulling him, their sheer numbers holding him captive more than their strength. A hand slipped against the slippery ground and Xisuma made the mistake of crying out in surprise. 

The nearest sensor-finger brushed against his open mouth and then dived into the space, more reaching out to wrap around his head, his neck and draw him closer. Another wormed its way in beside the first, pulling his jaw open, seeking further access as he twitched and convulsed, drawing more and more attention to himself. Evil X stuffed a knuckle in his own mouth, muffling a groan as he took in the uncomfortable contortion Xisuma was forced into. 

But he knew what would make it better. The sensors were light and quick at the moment, but the specific mod he'd downloaded to the world had a few more.. features to play with.

Xisuma managed a breath to curse, a single tendril smearing drool from his mouth across his cheek and ear. Evil X bucked into his fist, and painted his first load across the bed of sculks, just barely reaching Xisuma's side.

The tiny mobs frenzied. As if they had formed a hive mind they reached out towards Xisuma like a single entity, touching and wrapping around every part of him, and started pulling him open.

Wrists and ankles were pulled away from his core, until he was spread-eagled, face down and supported by the multitude of sensors. His pleas meant nothing to it, and when he had nowhere to go, unable to extend further, more tendrils flicked up from the mass, and sought out his warm holes.

While he had enjoyed his time at the mercy of the sculks, Evil X revelled in the sight of his twin, held down and fucked open by the creeping teal fingers. Several now tried to restrain his hips, still rocking beneath their grips as more shivery sensors explored, twisting and pushing into him. A trail of slick smeared across his ass and thighs as one pulled out and another pressed in. Xisuma's back and shoulders were nearly covered in the mass, and by the muffled sounds he was making the sculks were enjoying the warmth of his mouth as well.

The pale blue lanterns flickered as Evil X groaned again, his fist pumping with the stuttering motions of the pale hips in front of him. He was close to coming again, imagining Xisuma's frustration at not being allowed to direct, to control the pace or touch of the sculks on him.

Another orgasm had Evil X cupping his fingers to catch the milky fluid, hissing as the lanterns dimmed and brightened. And when he tossed the sticky offering, once again the sculk tendrils contracted and swelled towards it. There was a muffled cry from Xisuma as he was pressed to the floor, and then his body was lifted and turned and twisted, the sculk sensors wrapping around each other until they were practically thick ropes, hauling him around as they pleased before entering him again.

Evil X considered reaching out, stroking the sweat and slick-damp forehead that was facing him now. But there were too many sensors, and he didn't want to be caught in the same trap. Instead he focused on the furrowed brow, the tear-stained cheeks, the bobbing throat beneath a rope of black and teal. 

And almost missed the lanterns dimming again, for several ticks this time.

He scrambled back from the sculk bed where Xisuma was turned again, pulled onto his side and stretched out longways, thick tendrils wrapping over his chest, pressing down across his hips, trapping his weeping cock between their folds. 

But as much as Evil X would have loved a front row seat to what was coming next, he needed to get to a safe space first. One last splash potion of regen tossed at the mass of man and sculks, and then he was running for his bunker, closing the piston door behind him as the lights dimmed again.

He plastered himself up against the cold glass as a thrumming echoed through the area. Sculk sensors trembled, and even from inside his safety box Evil X could hear Xisuma's groan as his mouth was freed. From the nearby darkness a soft glow moved closer, and the blue lanterns dimmed and brightened in time to what could be recognized as a heartbeat.

The warden came into view distance within ticks, moving easily within the flickering light, unseeing and following the vibrations of the sculk and their happy captive. Evil X broke the torch behind him for the best view into the cave.

He couldn't tell if Xisuma even noticed, or if he was too caught up in the grip and stretch of the ever-moving tendrils. He certainly didn't seem to care when it towered over him, glowing horn-things twitching in time with his frenetic struggles, still trying to reach his first orgasm.

Evil X muffled his own moan into an open palm as the sculk sensors parted for dark fists that reached out and plucked Xisuma bodily from their midst. He caught the flash of startled violet eyes, nearly glowing in the low light, before a relatively huge arm lifted Xisuma's chest towards the ceiling, and brought him to rest back to chest against the massive beast.

The thick curved cock of the warden glowed with the same barely-there light as the sculks, visible for mere ticks before it thrust upwards. And heavy arms pulled the pale body it held down onto it.

Xisuma came with a hoarse scream, arms trapped at his sides as his spend sprayed over the restless sculks. The warden paid it no mind, stepping into the mess as sculk tendrils wound up its legs, growing like kelp fed by bone meal and grabbing onto Xisuma's legs as he tried to kick. The tendrils pulled down and the warden bucked up, and between them there was nowhere to go except further onto the protrusion.

Evil X couldn't decide what to watch; the graceful arc of Xisuma's back, the winking glow of the cock he was speared on, or the faces of ecstasy that crossed X's visage each time he was bounced. Evil X fumbled one-handed with the potion bottle beside him, clawing out the cork to spill the thick potion over his fingers. The sculk coils were halfway up the warden’s wide chest now, a lacework of moving parts that held and supported the entities between them. 

He was only mildly surprised when more dark shapes seemed to crawl out of the warden’s open chest, wrapping around Xisuma’s arms and torso to hold him in place. Evil X pulled his knees beneath him, hastily shoving two fingers inside of himself as he watched the warden’s tentacles brush over Xisuma’s face, his neck, exploring like the sculk sensors had as the man writhed with the touches. Another finger and Evil X was trying to remember if he could have told the difference, if he’d realized when he tried it that there were two different mobs gripping him. He certainly couldn’t tell from here which was which when they wrapped around Xisuma’s cock, stroking and waving until he spilled again, caught in a quickly closing loop of overstimulation.

The warden bent forward, dropping long arms down to the ground, letting its wiggling cock sleeve hang by the coiling ropes of plant matter and chest tentacles. More sculk sensors reached up as Xisuma’s head dropped, petting at his chest, at his open mouth. The lights went out completely as the warden came, but not before Evil X saw Xisuma’s face rise in a soundless shout, tendrils clutching at his jaw, filling his mouth, and reaching to catch the last dibbles of come forced out of him with the warden’s rough movements.

Evil X panted in the low light of his bunker, greedily sucking in air as his own body clenched around the fingers in his ass, letting himself whine while no one could hear him. It was almost enough, would be enough for now, to have watched from the outside what he had already experienced first hand.

He forced himself to stand, hastily wiping his hands on a free wool, and mopping up the worst of his mess. A quick check that the potions and water bottles were in the chest beside the bed, and he placed a bucket of water to warm above the nearest oven.

The lights relit slowly, gradually, until he could see the lone figure outside laying across the wool pathway. He triggered the piston door, checking only briefly, but the warden was long gone, already moved on from its brief dalliance with players crazy enough to set themselves out for its pleasure. Xisuma was limp in his arms and breathing steadily, carefully lifted from the messy pile he was left in.

The sculk sensors were quiet and retracted now, sated and resting lazily as Evil X carried his other half back into the safe room. He soaked wool in warmed water and started cleaning, wiping away fluids and slime, keeping Xisuma in the circle of his arms. And when he knew he was awake, he coaxed water and regen potions into him, and wrapped a fresh blanket around them.

Xisuma nuzzled against his collarbone, humming lightly. “I can’t believe you tried that alone.”

“Hn. Only a couple of sculks here the first time. Was kinda fun, but not enough. And then it took me two more tries to get the warden to spawn.” He ran his fingers through Xisuma’s hair, gathering it back at his nape. “And I set my spawn. Didn’t actually survive my run.”

He kissed Xisuma’s forehead at the disapproving sigh. “I had a good time, don’t make those noises at me. Besides, I made sure the sculks had plenty of time to get you prepped before the big guy showed up.”

“Mmm. Void, that was fun, but I’m exhausted.”

“Naptime, then. Think you can stand up?”

A violet eye blinked at him. “Must I?”

Evil X chuckled, drawing him closer into a hug. “Still not sleeping on the floor, derp.” But he slid back towards the bed, giving himself just enough room to rise. “Arms around my neck, come on, sleepyhead. Warm bed’s waiting.” 

Xisuma let himself be lifted this time, chortling quietly when his jelly-legs refused to hold his weight. And then they were falling into the bed, blankets like soft caresses enfolding them.

“You know, I’m starting to think you like me best when I’m sleeping,” Xisuma slurred, sinking into Evil X’s embrace.

“Maybe you should do it more often, then.” They shifted once more, warm and comfortable and satisfied. “Sleep yourself out, and maybe I’ll let you fuck me in the morning.”

Xisuma managed one more tired chuckle, and then the room was quiet with their slow breathing, mimicked by the waving sculk outside of their room.


End file.
